The En-Flamed play
by MsxHydrangea
Summary: Every deity has 7 warriors; however to manifest themselves they need a medium and that is where the story of Tiara begins. Most of the deity's, except for Suzaku, only agreed to manifest themselves within their own priestesses rather than a medium but how will the journey affect the warriors? Turn the page and see what befalls this mysterious play. (TasukixOC), (MiakaxTamahome)
1. Prologue

I know what you guys are going are to say: "ANOTHER OC STORY?! SERIOUSLY?! YOU HAVE OTHER STORIES TO DO!"

But I just can't help myself, the truth is I'm beginning to have writers block for the other stories, I want to make them somewhat original and interesting so you guys would be even more willing and eager to read the stories. However, I really got the motivation to do another Fushigi Yuugi oc story, please don't be mad at me; just been in the mood to write Tasuki stories again. However, I will continue to try and write out the other stories ;-;

In this case, I will try my best to re-tell the awkward story of my OC Tiara; I thought it would be interesting to include the idea of having a, not-so-much a Suzaku warrior but rather a medium for Suzaku to manifest himself into. True, within the series Suzaku does take hold of Miaka to overpower and consume her but I'll be adding my own surprises here and there; enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Before I Started, I Found You - Prologue_**

 **"It is time once again, to find a sacrifice worthy of Suzaku's being; whom shall we offer?** " an old man, the chief, spoke out.

 _His eyes gazed upon the silent village below him as he thought about what he had asked. He closed his eyes as he awaited for the silence to be broken by a response to his question however he knew what person would make the perfect sacrifice for Suzaku. Suddenly, a voice spoke up from behind the chief, finally responding to the question:_

" **Word has it there is a family within the village whom is in need of money; maybe a fair trade could be done for their daughter? She does carry off an aura that Suzaku would truly crave** " the male disciple spoke.

" **Hmm, you are right. The rumors have been circulating around the village, that girl, their daughter, Tiara was it? She would make the perfect sacrifice. However, I must ask you a simple question: why her?** " The chief asked.

 _The male disciple snickered as he recalled an incident within the village at one point in time._

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _The male disciple had been walking through the village noting how their village was growing and prospering at a quick pace. He was pleased, until he noticed how one girl had strangely struck a chord within him. She had shoulder-length brown locks, appearing to be a 15 year old, whom was seen arguing with an older man whom seemed enraged._

 **"I did not touch that wench!"** The man yelled in anger at her.

" **You clearly think I must be stupid to think that I did not witness you place your hands on this innocent, young girl before me** " she argued back with anger.

 _He noted how the younger girl stood behind her, tears glossing her eyes as she witnessed the older girl defend her. The disciple began to walk closer to the two as both of them began to take notice of the white cloaked man approaching them. The older man grinned slightly as he knew that this girl was going to lose this argument the minute he told his story to the disciple._

" **Good evening, what seems to be the problem?** " the male disciple asked.

" **Good evening to you as well, your holiness; this wench is claiming that I touched this little girl even though all I did was simply look at her** " he lied through his teeth.

" **That is not true! You approached this little girl and had that flame of disgusting lust in your eyes! I saw you, your hands automatically went for her body; do NOT lie** " Tiara argued back.

 _He slightly growled at the fact that she had the audacity to speak the truth with defensive ease, however he noticed how the disciple was unfazed by these actions as he knew for a fact that the disciple was on his side._

 _"_ **Well, clearly this girl has no regards towards the danger of how she purposely makes herself appealing to men; it was her fault and he simply reacted in the way that she wanted him to** " The disciple argued with ease.

 _Her face began to contour in anger from what this "holy man" man was spewing, this little girl was only 10 years old, having no feminine development and wearing covered up clothing, yet this man had the audacity to justify this pigs actions as her fault. She began to lose her temper as she pushed the young girl a bit more behind her and felt a surge of adrenaline flow through her._

 **"What did you JUST SAY?! In what way is this 10 year old girl appealing to PIGS LIKE HIM?! She is not of age whatsoever to have any feminine features as I do so that just proves to show that the man you are clearly failing to defend is a rapist, maybe a child rapist or molester; I suggest you have him removed from this village at once!"** Tiara spatted right back at the disciple.

 _He noticed how some of the villagers began to whisper to one another and form a group, creating attention to the scene that was occurring. He began to feel nervous and quickly sprung into action at once. A loud noise could be heard as it was none other than the noise of something or someone being slapped across the face; the disciple had raised his hand and slapped Tiara across the face as she staggered slightly, still shielding the little girl from what was going on in front of her. She had closed her eyes and took in the pain, allowing the pain to subside little by little but the sting had still remained; opening her eyes she looked at the disciple once more as her anger seeped past its' boiling point._

" **What's going on?!** " a female voice could be heard cutting through the crowd.

 _A husband and wife cut through the crowd as they displayed a look of shock from what had been seen; their daughter, Tiara, causing mayhem and mischief once more. They quickly approached their daughter as the husband began to lead the little girl away from their daughter to her mother._

" **It seems that your troublesome daughter is trying to start problems once more** " the disciple explained with ease.

 **"Trouble? Trouble?! You defend a child molester and you label me, defending her from that pig, a problem?! Disciple, Drop Dead and Be Gone! You are no holy man!** " Tiara yelled out in angered rage.

 _He enraged her so much that he could have sworn that a red glowing aura had adorned her figure, practically feeling a strong and powerful force push him back. Causing most of the village to step away in fear of feeling the same thing that the disciple felt as he stumbled back._

 **"I am so sorry, your lordship!** " Tiara's father apologized as Tiara's mother quickly slapped Tiara across the face.

" **How dare you Tiara! In the house!** " Tiara's mother exclaimed at her daughter as she obeyed.

 _However, both Tiara and the disciple made eye-contact one last time as she grinned in content. Causing the disciple to look at her in defeated anger and embarrassment._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

" **Let's just say that there is some loose ends that need to be tied up from years ago** " the male disciple responded.

 _The chief nodded as he understood that Tiara was a troublesome nuisance that needed to be disposed off at once._

" **Then arrange the agreement and we will begin to set up the sacrificial ceremony** " the chief commanded his disciple.

 _With that, the disciple had the money stashed within his robes as he began to trudge down the wooden steps, itching to finally receive his revenge from that time 2 years ago. He walked through the village noting how all the villagers had stepped out of their homes and began to make their journey up the wooden steps to the holy grounds for the sacrificial ritual. Everything was falling into place, however the main sacrificial lamb was missing; arriving at the home of Tiara, he knocked upon the wooden door and waited patiently for someone to answer the door._

" **Yes? Oh! Your holiness, it's wonderful to see you again; how can we help you?** " Tiara's mother responded as she opened the door.

" **Good evening ma'am, I see your husband, daughter and yourself are not attending the Suzaku sacrificial ritual; any reason why?** " the disciple questioned.

 _Tiara's mother looked down for a moment of silence yet looked at him with a face of fear._

" **We can't bear to show ourselves in public with our daughter; for all the trouble she causes and the embarrassment she brings to this family. Currently, we are having issues trying to make due with the money that we have currently, I fear for my husband and myself that we shall not survive at this rate** " she admitted.

" **Honey, who is it?** " her husband asked as he began to step outside from within the house.

" **It's the chief's trusted disciple dear; he has graced us with his presence** " she responded with a hint of joy.

" **Oh! What can we do for you at this hour, your holiness?** " he asked.

 _He slightly grinned as he reached into his robe and pulled out plenty of coins jingling from within a small brown pouch, he handed the pouch of money to Tiara's mother as her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets due to the slightly heavy pouch; noting all the money that was being handed to her casually, as if she'd earned it. Her husband's eyes nearly widened in shock from the money that they were just given by the disciple._

" **I understand that you are in a bit of trouble, as your wife had explained to me earlier, Suzaku smiles upon you both and wishes for you to have this money as a token of good fortune and a brighter day to look forward to; however, there is something that needs to be given in exchange for this and I feel that you would be willing to comply. We have chosen your daughter, Tiara, as the sacrificial suitor for Suzaku.** " the disciple explained.

 _Both parents quickly agreed in handing over their daughter, finally be-ridding of the bad luck and shame that she had brought upon the family. Both parents had allowed the disciple to step into the house as he also had short pieces of rope to tie up Tiara with beforehand. All three had moved quickly within the house and had gone into Tiara's room, noting how she was sleeping peacefully but not for long._

" **Tiara, dear...wake up** " Tiara's mother coaxed her with a slight shake.

 _Tiara mumbled something as she began to stir from her sleep but was brought into reality rather quickly as she felt two hands encase her neck, beginning the process of choking her; she widened her eyes as she realized that her mother was the one choking her. She raised her feet as she quickly pushed her mother off of her, causing her own hands to go for her neck and cough as she began to intake air once more. However, as she stood up, trying to make it to the door, she felt something smashing into the back of her skull, causing her to fall into the depths of darkness once more._

" **Good job, you both shall be rewarded greatly by Suzaku** " a voice responded; she recognized it to be the disciple before she blacked out.

* * *

 ** _ON MOUNT REIKAKU._**

 _A group of bandits had looked down from the mountain and noted how the villagers from the nearby village down below were heading up the shrine steps with their lit torches, attempting the same ritual they always do every year; however, this year, they decided to rob this village tonight as they were distracted with the ritual event. Their leader, Hakurou, stood in front of them silently as they were all rowdy and excited to finally be targeting this village; however, he sensed that something was amiss and different from the previous years that the village would attempt this._

" **Men, be careful, I sense something will occur; just be on your guard** " as Hakurou spoke, turning around and addressing the group.

" **Don't worry about it boss! Koji and I will make sure that nothing goes wrong with this heist** " Genrou responded confidently to his boss.

 _Hakurou looked at both men with a solemn look as he slightly nodded and returned his gaze back to the village down below; slowly raising his hand as he gave the signal to let them know that they could begin trudging down for the heist; watching Genrou and Koji leading the way down the mountain with the men following behind in suite._

* * *

 ** _AT THE SHRINE_**

 _Tiara started to hear a loud ringing noise as she began to awake from her forced slumber, noting how she had a major headache yet couldn't move her hands, not even her legs or feet; she looked around and noticed that she had been tied up!_

" **W-what? What's happening? Why am I tied up on the floor? Since when did I start wearing a white robe?** " Tiara mentally asked herself.

 _Looking around quickly, she realized that she was lying upon the floor within the shrine and noted how there was a large bucket of water near her head, still trying to put together the pieces that were missing from within her memory. However, her thoughts were disturbed as the shrine door was opened and closed, allowing three people into the room._

" **Glad to see you are awake little lamb** " the chief began to speak.

 _Tiara looked at the three people and realized that it was the chief, a shrine maiden and the disciple! Her face contorted into a display of anger as she realized that SHE was CHOSEN or rather FORCED to be the sacrificial lamb this year for Suzaku. She only assumed that this had something to do with the disciple and her parents however she had faith that her parents did not truly give her up to be sacrificed...or did they? The disciple stepped forward and made his way over to Tiara as he kicked her in the stomach; knelled down on one knee and grabbed her face with one hand and forced her to painfully sit up as he smiled darkly._

 **"Interesting how a bag of coins could quickly change the love of a parent, wouldn't you agree Tiara?"** The disciple began.

" **You're lying, my parents' would not trade me for a measly bag of coins** " Tiara spoke confidently.

" **If you don't believe me, then why not see what your mother is holding in her hands later?** " The disciple concluded as he released her.

 _With that, the disciple gave the signal for the shrine maiden to begin the cleansing process. She sat behind Tiara, grabbing Tiara by the back of her head, pushing her face into the cold, holy water attempting to purify and clean her for the ritual. Tiara was doing her best to fight the maiden's forceful grip and motion as she felt herself in taking water and losing oxygen. Yet, she felt the shrine maiden pull her head from out of the water as she began to cough to remove the water from her system and breath properly; this process repeated itself about five times until the chief signaled for the maiden to stop._

 **"T-trying to kill your precious little sacrificial lamb already? We haven't even begun yet** " Tiara mocked the chief.

 **"Oh no my dear, the process will begin momentarily, we just needed to cleanse and purify you"** The chief mocked Tiara back.

 _The shrine maiden had forcefully pulled Tiara by the arms to stand up, slightly struggling, Tiara managed to stand up as she wondered what was going to become of her. She'd never seen an actual Suzaku ritual since her parents never took her to one of these rituals, however she felt that she was going to find out quickly what happened to those other people whom were sacrificed._

" **Time for the ritual to begin**." The disciple spoke with a dark smile.

 _The chief pushed the sliding door towards the left, allowing the scene behind the door to unfold, Tiara's eyes glistening from how the whole village was standing before her with lit torches and angered eyes. Two other disciples had ringed their arms around either one of Tiara's arms as they lifted her, moving forward. As the men carried her out onto the wooden platform, she noticed that the other disciples were wearing their ceremonial white robes standing around the platform in a circle. Tiara was released and fell onto the floor upon her knees, she looked down upon the crowd, searching for her parents to seek the truth and hope that the disciple was lying to them._

" **My fellow lambs, tonight we shall perform the ritual of Suzaku; tonight, we shall sacrifice this woman whom was chosen by Suzaku himself to spare of village from calamity and misfortune once more** " The chief announced to the crowd.

 _The crowd cheered as Tiara finally found her parents within the crowd, her eyes widened in shock from what she found, her mother was holding onto a small pouch of money that glistened in the lit torches flames. They noticed that she was looking at them, they merely looked away from her. She felt anger and betrayal, something began to twinge and waiver within her, her adrenaline slowly circulating through her veins. However, she was pushed down to the wooden floor and felt the back of her robe being pulled down, revealing her smooth, creamy and bare backed skin._

" **Hey! What are you doing?!** " Tiara yelled out from this sudden action.

" **We're going to apply the ceremonial symbols upon your body my dear, we cannot have you bare for Suzaku"** the disciple responded to her with a dark smile.

 _She turned her head to the left as she saw another disciple bringing a tray that had a small bowl full of something yet she couldn't see anything past that from her position. The chief had turned to the disciple whom was carrying the tray and took both the needle & bowl of red paint within his hands, waiting for his other disciple to bring forth a lit torch. Tiara felt as though she was being punished for a crime that she did not commit, all she wanted to do was to be alone and travel around the world but yet, her wishes fell on deaf ears; felt as though the gods were mocking her for the punishment that had been prepared for her._

" **Hold still my dear, this will on take a second, you won't even feel it** " The chief said bitter-sweetly.

 _Tiara could not react as she felt a sharp, thin, extremely heated metal object come into contact with her skin as she began to scream in pain. The chief had originally placed the needle's tip within the flames of the torch, dipped the heated metal object into the red paint and began to tattoo Suzaku's red, feathered wings into Tiara's back. With every motion of the heated object, Tiara cried out in pain and agony, being unable to move, struggling to get away from the people and the needle that burned into her skin. When the procedure was done, she began to blink away the foggy-ness that had befallen upon her eyes that had been crying and releasing tears as she saw drops of her blood fall and splash lightly on the wooden floor. Her eyes began to lose their shine as she was too tired to struggle or fight anymore, she simply wanted to die._

" **Now then, The Ceremony of Suzaku can commence** " The chief announced to his people.


	2. Chapter 1

As the Mount Reikaku bandits, continued to walk through the dark forest, they heard cries and screams echoing through the trees as they began to think that there was already another group of bandits that were ramshaking their target village. Genrou & Koji halted the men as they both began to speak to one another.

" **what do ya think we should do Genrou? If this village is already done for then there's no point in goin' in.** " Koji commented.

 _Genrou thought about it for a moment as he continued to hear the screams of men & women galore; however,suddenly there was silence. He widened his eyes in disbelief at what had just happened, he couldn't believe it, just a few seconds ago they heard screams and then were silenced as if something major had shut them up. He raised his fist as he signaled for his men to wait for the go to signal._

" **Somethin don't seem right; first there were screams & now there isn't; stay on your guard, we're goin in**" Genrou commanded.

" **You heard'em men, stay on your guard** " Koji reiterated.

 _The men proceeded to go into the village, noting how nothing had happened. There was no sign of any life or any danger, not even any evidence of a bandit's whereabouts or intrusion. No lights or sounds of people hiding or running, let alone any walking whatsoever. The group of bandits proceeded to split apart and head into the various houses to see what damage that was thought to be done, most of them returned to Genrou & Koji with nothing new from every home._

" **The house we entered was clean boss, everything was still in their places; money, food, fabric; everything is still there** " Bandit#1 said.

" **Same here, the houses still had everything in it as well; nothing was taken, broken or moved** " Bandit#5 reported as well.

 _Every bandit within the group had all reported the same thing, causing Genrou & Koji to think and wonder what kind of sorceery was going on. They looked towards the tall stairs that led to the holy shrine and thought about how the whole village was grouped up there for their ritual yet they had not returned; were they camping up there or sleeping? A gut feeling told him that he had to find out._

Genrou decided to walk towards the cemented staircase and see what was really going; Koji noticing that his best friend was making a b-line straight for the staircase.

" **Where ya goin Genrou?** " Koji asked him as he quickly caught up to him & stopped.

" **All the people of this village went up there for their ritual right? Most of the screaming came from up there as well, right? Then most likely we will find out what's goin on at the top of these staircase. So I'm goin' up there to check it out** " Genrou announced conclusively.

Koji had a stern face as he himself looked up towards the cemented staircase and nodded. He signaled the men to follow them as they all began to walk ascend upwards upon the cemented feeling, a slight burning feeling had etched into Tasuki's wrist as he wondered what was going on.

" **What do ya think we'll find at the top Genrou?** " Koji asked in curiousity.

" **The solution to what happened and what caused it. Who knows? Maybe we'll get a reward or somethin** '" Genrou responded with a slight un-serious grin.

 _Koji sighed with a slight smile from how his best friend tried to clear the nerve wretching air. However, as they neared the top, they all noticed how the area was glowing red and tried their best to quickly walk up faster to get a better look. As they officially reached the top, they all gasped as their stomachs had done a flip at the scene that had befallen upon them._

* * *

 _A group of bodies, sprawled about upon the ground, adorned in wounds and small pools of blood painting every corpse. Every corpses' face was contoured in pain and tears. No one was moving, let alone giving any signal of breathing; men, women, children, everyone from the village was here._

" **They're...dead** " Koji commented slowly in shock.

 **"Where's this red light comin' from anyway?** " Genrou questioned himself.

" **No please, no more; stop! It's over! Please cease your rage!** " A feminine voice screamed out in pain.

 _Genrou looked towards the cry and his heart tugged a bit within his chest from what he noticed, there was a woman. She was wearing disheveled white robes, her short brown flowing around, her hands tightly grasping the sides of her head as her tears streamed down her face. She had been adorned with a red glow as she continued to cry out in pain._

 _All the men, including Koji & Genrou, looked at the girl and felt terrible for the suffering she was going through yet were fearful of anything that would happen if they approached her however Genrou felt otherwise. He began to step forward, trying to avoid stepping on the dead bodies and not wretch in disgust either._

" **Genrou! What are ya doin'?! Are you crazy? She might hurt'cha!** " Koji exclaimed as he witnessed his best friend taking the risk.

 _As he stopped to acknowledge Koji's response, his Suzaku mark had continued to glow a bright red; realizing that she might be part of something that has to do with what's been going on with his wrist long ago._

" **She won't do anything! Trust me, I have feeling** " Genrou exclaimed in a confident response.

Looking upon his mark slightly, he decided to take this gut feeling of a chance for a spin.

 _As neared the front of the shrine, he looked down and noticed something shiny catching his eye; a couple whose hands were protectively holding a woven bag containing pure gold coins. The girl opened her eyes as she saw the strange male figure looking upon her dead parents yet turned his head to look straight at her. He began to walk towards the left side, up the wooden staircase to make his way and approached her. As she looked upon him, fear began to get the better of her as she was fearful that Suzaku's angered overtake on her would kill yet another person, she stepped back slightly as she still remained grasping in pain._

" **S-Stay Away!** " the feminine voice called out to him.

" **Suzaku please stop, I beg you! The damage is done, please desist** " Sakura begged within her mind.

 _Suzaku did not respond but took a moment of thought; with that, the choice of Suzaku's was made._

 _With the last ounce of her strength, she let her hands fall to her sides as her legs gave out and she collapsed to her knees, her head drooping down, she was silent and her red glow had disappeared._

 _Genrou silently looked down at the silent girl as she began to fall over towards the right side._

 **"Hey!** " Genrou exclaimed as he moved forwad, knelt down quickly and caught her.

 _He continued to look down upon the girl, noting how she appeared to him. Her skin was pale as she sweated from all the sudden events, her brown hair was messy, streaks of tears had stained her face and she had finally passed out. Sighing, he looked upon the group from afar and yelled out to them._

" **It's alright, I found the source of the problem! C'mon over!** " Genrou exclaimed to the men.

 _They all began to make their journey over to the front of the wooden platform, being cautious of the dead bodies. However, only Koji began to ascend the short wooden steps and march over to his best friend._

 _Kneeling down upon Genrou's right side, he took a moment to look at the strange girl that his buddy had taken into his arms._

" **So she was the cause of this?** " Koji asked.

" **I guess so but I can't say for sure, but my question is how; musta had some powers or somethin to cause this much damage** " Genrou responded.

 _Koji looked around as the men began to carry the corpses of the people, one by one to begin digging burial holes to place them all in. He thought about how this girl most likely killed off her own parents as well within this crowd. He noticed how the unconscious girl was slightly shaking and appeared to look like a wreck. His own heart tugged at the sight and feared that leaving her alone like this could get her into more un-welcomed trouble or worse._

" **She can't stay here by herself, let's take her with us! I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind** " Koji responded happily.

" **Nu-uh! Girls are nothin' but trouble, why would we take her with us?** " Genrou exclaimed.

" **C'mon Genrou, she's all alone now, it's cold out here and who knows what could happen to her?** " Koji continued.

 _Genrou had noted that she was definitley shaking from how the nights out here tended to be a tad cold. He knew something or someone must have pushed her to go this far, however he knew that they needed answers and she was the main key to getting them. With a sigh, he knew he had to do something, even if he wasn't fond of girls._

" **Here, hold her for a sec. kay?** " Genrou asked.

Koji took hold of the girls shoulders as he head simply drooped. Genrou went ahead and removed his long, black overcoat and proceeded to covering her shoulders with it. Noting how the back of the robe had red stained into it, assuming she was injured. Proceeded to pick her up bridal style so he could carry her accordingly.

" **Alright, let finish off burying these people and head back** " Genrou spoke a loud to his men.

 _The men responded with an agreement of unison as they were quickly wrapping up the burial process. Koji stepped forward and brushed away a couple of hair strands that were stuck upon her face from sweat. With that, he withdrew his hand and began to walk down the wooden steps to finish helping the men officially with the burial process once more._

Genrou looked upon the group and thus began to descend down the wooden stairs, walking around the burial ground that the men had created for the village. He continued to walk past the burial site as he reached the top of the cemented staircase; signaling to Koji silently that it was time to leave.

" **Alright men, let's go** " Koji commanded to the men.

 _As all the men said their prayers and finished offering their respect they all began to re-group and follow both their leaders, descending down the cemented staircase. All that could be heard were the silent footsteps of the group taking every step down the staircase, the wind slightly blowing through the trees and the horses neighing from down below._

 _Quickly, everyone reached the bottom of the staircase once more as they all walked quickly to their horses. Genrou managing to get both the girl and himself on the horse with the help of Koji; she was sat in front of Genrou as she was laid against him securely, as he took the horses reins._

" **Alright men, let's go back** " Genrou called out.

With a couple of distressed neighs erupting from the sudden weight upon the horses, the group rode off into the darkness of the forest.


End file.
